


Creating Perfection

by conanchristopher



Category: Conan (TV Show), Late Night Host RPF
Genre: 10s Conan, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Nudity, Short One Shot, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanchristopher/pseuds/conanchristopher
Summary: Conan needs a break before he breaks.





	Creating Perfection

“Oh no, not again.”

“I just need to finish this before the weekend, honey.” he scratched his beard.

“But Conan, you’re on break!”

            He didn’t answer. She happened to pass by his office and he was there, revising a pile of papers. He had his reading glasses on; his hair was a mess of red hair strands over his forehead, the result of him running his fingers through his hair numerous times as he concentrated in his tasks. He didn’t look up as he replied, and that meant he was reading something extremely important. She decided not to bother him for a while, and went to their bedroom.

            Conan usually didn’t work at home during breaks. Sometimes he even turned off his phone or anything that could remind him of his workplace. Everybody understood the boss needed some time of his own. Sona only called if it was an emergency. But the premiere of his show on TBS was close, and from time to time he would take calls at home and read a lot of paperwork. He spent hours in his office, alone; and depending on what he was reading, he remained completely silent.

            It was a bit odd, since Conan’s voice was the only thing she could hear from any corner of the house. He was a loud speaker. She had to check him up to make sure everything was okay. He knew that. He would often say “I’m fine”, without looking up, of course. She would then pretend to leave him, just to come back and watch him work. He was too distracted with his work to notice she was still there, leaned against the door frame, looking at him.

            That office, every single thing in that room smelled like him, just like their bed. Every book she opened, and everything she touched. While he was on tour, she would sit around on his chair thinking of him, thinking about all the times they made love on that exact spot; on his chair, on his work desk. The way his strong hands and long fingers caressed her body. The sexiness of his voice, whispering dirty things in her ear. The house wasn’t the same without him.

            After a few hours, she decided to check on Conan again. He was sitting in an unflattering position, chewing the end of a pen. He didn’t do that often, which meant he was feeling anxious or worried about something. She wanted to take him to bed; he was looking very uncomfortable, but she knew he would refuse. He didn’t notice she was there again. She smiled as she watched his freckled hands browsing through the huge amount of papers on his desk, with the pen between his fingers.

“Conan?” she gently called.

“Hm?” he asked, not looking up as always.

“Come back to bed with me?”

“I’m almost finishing this.” He replied, serious.

            She walked to him, and stood behind his chair. He didn’t move, still concentrated on whatever he was reading. She bent over and reached his ear.

“Won’t you tuck me in tonight?” she whispered. He felt her hot breath on his ear, and licked his lips; trying to ignore it.

“Not yet.” He simply replied.

“Come on…” she said, pressing her lips against his neck. “I’m waiting.”

            His skin felt so smooth and hot, she couldn’t help but taste it. Her tongue trailed a slow path back to his ear, nibbling it. He couldn’t help but gasp. She leaned in to kiss his mouth, caressing the back of his head. His hands soon went to her waist, sitting her on his lap. She smiled at him, and started kissing his neck. He smiled as he felt her lips tasting his skin, and he felt as she slowly started grinding against his crotch, her thighs locking him in place. His hands went to her hips and he had to hold both of their bodies in place with his feet, as the chair started to move. She could feel him, getting harder and harder through the fabric of his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

-

“Hm…” he moaned. Both laughed.

“Why do you always drag me to bed while I’m working?” he continued, breathing hard, trying to sound annoyed despite the huge smile on his face.

She giggled. “It’s fun.”

            She had her head leaned against his chest. Her hands were caressing his stomach and his arm muscles. His body was warm and sweaty and her ear could capture the sounds and the vibration of his voice as we talked. She felt his heart beating ridiculously fast and their bodies were making the only sounds that could be heard in that room.

“It is, yes.” He replied.

“I like the way you moan, it’s so cute.” she said.

“What?” he asked confused.

“Yeah.” She giggled. “Your voice kind of cracks…”

“I’m self-conscious about the way I moan…” he took a deep breath. “You’re not making it any better.”

“No, it’s sexy.” She kissed his stomach. “Just thought I should point it out.”

“Yes, I sound extremely girly and high pitched when I come. It’s not pretty.”

“Shut up!” she giggled. “I like it.”

            His hand went to caress her messy strands of hair, moving as smoothly as he could. He held her waist close to his hips.

“I miss you.”

He silently waited for her to continue. “I know you’re busy with your show but... I just wanted you close. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He softly replied. “I would do the same.”

            Saying she missed him with both of them living at the same house would be weird if Conan didn’t feel the same. He knew what she meant, and he sure needed a break, but his workaholic side also demanded him to do something so he could forget about the Tonight Show. It could be a little selfish, and he could use some help to heal. She was also there for him. He didn’t need to be alone.

            Conan was very nervous again, indeed. Changing networks, and all the burden of realizing you’re not really in control of your life. He had a new show, and a lot of support, but he was still… so insecure. It didn’t compare to the nervousness he felt when he first got Late Night, but it was there. He knew that he would always feel insecure, yet did the same thing every time it happened.

After a long pause, she said: “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I believe in you.”

He sighed. “I know.”

            Their feelings sometimes didn’t need to be expressed through words. They just were. These were the moments in which he felt he could be hugged with her forever. They could be in that bed forever. He didn’t have to leave. It was just the two of them. He never felt so loved. He needed so little, so little to be happy. He felt so lucky. At that moment, there was no spot at eleven thirty at night that could make him happier. He had everything he ever wanted.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too, leggy boy.” She said.

He laughed out loud. “You know how to ruin the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on other long stories, so I'm posting these one shots while doing so. I don't know how long it will take to post my other long story, since 'Annie' took me up to six months (!) to finish. I hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
